Dark Secrets
by Kaydera
Summary: Life has its ups and downs. Draco Malfoys life has deffinately turned toward the latter. When he finally finds someone to confide in what will he do when she betrays his trust? RR and youll just have to wait for the pairing. Oh and there is abuse
1. Disclaimers and ANs

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the characters that you have not heard of before.  
  
Description: Draco Malfoy's life is not as wonderful as it seems. This is a looked from his point of view. Showing what goes on at home and the thoughts he is afraid to let anyone else know. All his life he has followed his fathers orders and led others to believe that he is better than them. Perhaps it is time he told someone the truth  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (for now at least. It may change but I'm not sure)  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes this story. I'm writing is as well as my other one called Lonely Hearts. If you enjoy this one perhaps you would enjoy reading my other one as well.  
  
A/N: Also please review. The more reviews the better your feedback means a lot to me. If there is something about the story you do not like or that you find intriguing please feel free to tell me about it. Thank you all  
  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!! 


	2. A day in the life of Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
A/N: Though I have read the 5th book, I am not going to go along with it so you may read this without fear of any spoilers.  
  
Chapter 1 What a wonderful life  
  
The sun rose over the horizon spilling its golden rays upon a large white house. Yet this place could hardly be called a house, it was more like a mansion. Its white walls gleaming in the sunlight. A variety of trees littering its spacious grounds. The large iron gate which blocks it from the outside world decorated with a large M surrounded by serpents.  
The house remained quiet for all who resided within its walls were still abed, aside from the many house-elves that watched over everything. In a bedroom on the third floor the dark curtains were thrown back and the bright sunlight fell onto the sleeping face of a sixteen-year-old boy. His bleach-blond hair fell into his face as he slowly sat up and opened his ice- gray eyes.  
"Netty was told to get Master Draco up sir." A small house elf told the boy as his eyes fell on her.  
"Why?" The boy asked through a yawn.  
"Master Lucius has company coming Master Draco. Master Draco is needed when company arrives sir."  
Draco sighed. 'Of course,' he thought to himself 'How could I have forgotten.' He turned to the house elf who still stood beside his bed and said, "Well, I'm up now. You can head back down to the kitchens now."  
"Thank you Master Draco." The Netty said before turning and leaving the room.  
Draco slowly got out of his bed and pushed the hair from his eyes. He had taken to not slicking it back since he had gotten tired of wasting so much time on it toward the beginning of summer holiday. 'How could I have forgotten about father's company?' He thought to himself as he began to dress. Today was not a day he had been looking forward to. He didn't wish to meet their visitor today, or any day for that matter.  
The young boy walked over to his window and looked out at the grounds beyond, his thoughts retracing over his summer thus far.  
  
"Come Draco." Lucius said as Draco appeared off the Hogwarts Express. "We have much to talk about."  
"Yes father." Draco said as he hurried to catch up with him.  
"We will be having a very important visitor joining us in two months Draco. I expect you to be on your best behavior while he is staying with us."  
"Who will be visiting father?"  
"I will not speak of it here Draco. I'll tell you once we get home."  
"Yes father."  
  
Draco laughed and turned away from his window. How he wished he had never asked that question. He and his father had never gotten along well together. They both had different views on many things. It was, however, becoming worse every summer. Draco was no longer the small eleven-year-old boy who did whatever his father told him and believed what his father wanted him to and only that. He was now nearly 17 and had his own ideas, most of which did not agree with his father's. The tension between the two continued.  
He listened as he heard his father leave his room and head down to breakfast. Their "guest" would be here soon. Draco sighed and slowly walked out of his room. He was to be ready to greet their guest in 20 minutes time, the problem was, he would never be ready to greet them.  
  
A/N: Please review. Who do you think their visitor is? I'm pretty sure its obvious but, oh well. 


	3. He as come

A/N: I know that the first chapter was really short. I'll try and make this one a bit longer  
  
Chapter 2 The Visitor  
  
"What took you so long Draco?"  
"I'm sorry mother. I guess I slept in." Draco said with a shrug as he walked into the room where his mother was seated at a vanity fixing her hair.  
"It's alright dear." His mother, Narcissa, said, setting down her brush and turning to look at him. "You really should do something about your hair Draco."  
"Why? I like it the way it is."  
"Your father doesn't care much for it Draco. And I'm certain our guest won't either."  
"I'm not going to change the way I look just because we have someone coming over."  
Narcissa laughed slightly and said, "How do I look Draco."  
"You look lovely mother." Draco said.  
Narcissa stood and walked over to her son. "We should get downstairs before your father gets upset about our absence."  
"If you insist mother." Draco said offering his mother his arm.  
Narcissa took his arm and said, "I believe I do Draco." The turned and walked from the room and down the stairs toward the sitting room where Lucius awaited them.  
  
Lucius sat in a large chair next to the fireplace awaiting his family and his visitor. (A/N: I know. Who is he already? Right? Hehe.) A slight look of disgust crossed his face as he glanced at his son who had just entered the room but was quickly replaced by one of indifference.  
"How much longer until he arrives?" Narcissa asked as she sat down.  
"He should be here any moment." Lucius said proudly. He turned on Draco and said, "Don't you even dream of disappointing me, boy."  
"Yes father." Draco said simply. "I'd dream of it but I'll act as though I don't" he added.  
Lucius' face grew angered and he quickly rose from his chair and started over toward Draco, his hand gripping his wand. Draco stood his ground and watched his father, a satisfied grin on his face. If he had to be the 'good son' while their guest was here, he was at least going to have his say now. He knew that what he'd said would anger his father but he didn't care. His father had lost his temper with him enough that it no longer bothered nor scared him in the slightest. Though he still held his breath as he waited for his father to strike.  
He slowly breathed out as the house elf, Netty, walked into the room and said, "Excuse Netty Master Lucius but Master's guest has arrived. Netty wanted to tell master that he is here sir."  
Lucius lowered his wand, though his angry silver eyes never left those of his son, and said, "I'm not through with you yet boy. Come." He turned and stormed out of the room.  
"So what else is new." Draco said under his breath before following his father out of the room. He found him bowing down before the dark lord and kissing the hem of his robes.  
"Show your respect to our master Draco." His father said as he slowly rose to his feet.  
"He's not my master." Draco replied as he stared at the pale man in front of him. "A-at least not yet." He added quickly. 'Almost forgot there.' Draco thought to himself. 'I need to be more careful.' "I will bow to him once I take the mark but not before hand."  
Lucius turned his icy glare upon his son but Lord Voldemort simply said, "The boy has spirit Lucius. I will give him that. But I do not take kindly to those who do not give respect."  
  
A/N: There's the second chappie. I hope you all enjoyed it there is much more to come!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. thr three new recruits

Chapter 3 The Newest Recruits  
  
'Merlin, that was stupid.' Draco thought to himself. 'Why did I have to say that?' He looked up at the pale man in the doorway and slowly took a step back.  
Voldemort's deep red eyes now glowed as he watched a look of realization pass over Draco's face. He slowly raised a bony hand and pointed his wand at the boy. "crucio" he said casually.  
It pain beyond any Draco had ever felt before. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor. It felt as though a thousand knives were trapped in his body and were trying to carve their way out. He gritted his teeth and refused the painful scream that had risen into his throat. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing his pain. He had decided long ago that he would never give another that pleasure.  
Voldemort held the curse on the boy for nearly a minute, which was longer than he had held it on any of his followers or potential followers before. After lifting the curse, Voldemort walked with Lucius into the study, leaving a panting Draco behind them.  
After a moment Draco slowly got to his feet. His legs were shaky beneath him and he felt as though they would give out at any moment. He held onto the wall for support and slowly followed the others into the study before collapsing onto a chair quite some distance from where the others sat.  
He stared into the fire and brushed his white-blond hair from his eyes. The voices of his father and the dark lord sounded distant to him as he stared at the flames. They grew ever quieter until he had blocked them out entirely.  
He jumped as he heard one of the house elves say "Master, sir your other guests are here now sir. Malli wanted to inform you sir."  
"Show them into here." Lucius said coldly to the small creature.  
Malli hurried from the room and returned a moment later followed by three people. He bowed to Mr. Malfoy before hurrying from the room once more.  
Lucius beckoned the newcomers toward him and Draco watched them as they past. They were obviously a family. A mother, father and daughter. All had blond hair. Draco stared at the girl as they passed. She had sparkling blue eyes and her blond hair fell just past her shoulders. Her skin was slightly pale and a black cat followed at her heels.  
"This is Roger and Diane Calloway my lord." Lucius said to Voldemort. "They are our newest recruits to your service. I believe they just recently moved into the vicinity. And their daughter Alyssa is planned to join at her 17th birthday just as Draco will. They have another daughter as well though I believe she has yet to decide whether or not she will join us."  
"She will choose to in time." Voldemort said as he looked over the three thoughtfully. Draco turned away and stared back into the flames. His silver gray eyes flashed dangerously. Had his father just made up his mind for him? 'I will not.' Draco thought to himself angrily.  
Lucius motioned for the others to sit down and they did so. The girl sat in the chair beside Draco and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before turning her attention to her cat, midnight.  
  
A/N: I know the chappies are rather short at the moment. I promise they will get longer and more descriptive and entertaining. I have the entire story planned out and I promise it will be rather enjoyable. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	5. May the punishment fit the crime

Chapter 4 May the Punishment Fit the Crime  
  
Lucius sat at his desk as Draco entered his study. Voldemort and the others had just left and Lucius had called Draco in to speak with him. Draco quietly closed the door and approached his father's desk. "You wanted to see me?" He asked when he reached the desk.  
"You have disappointed me Draco." His father said without looking up. Suddenly he looked up and his steely gray eyes glowed with hatred and anger. "You embarrassed me this evening and you know I don't take kindly to that."  
Draco knew too well that what he had done earlier had been out of line. But he hadn't known Voldemort had been standing just outside talking with his mother. He shuddered remembering what the dark lord's face had looked like at his words. He hadn't even meant to say it but he had and now the words ran over in his head continuously as though sounding his impending doom.  
  
"I refuse to be some doll for that insane bastard to play with as he chooses!"  
  
Just a short sentence and it was his doom. He sighed silently as his eyes fell onto his enraged father. Voldemort had been seething when he had walked through the door but that was nothing compared to the anger his father was exhibiting at the moment.  
He knew what was coming before it had and had braced himself for it. He could feel the blood trickle slowly down from a cut on his eye from where his father had hit him with his cane, though he did not move to wipe it away. He merely stared at the floor and listened to his father's yells.  
He felt his father's hand grasp the front of his shirt and glanced up. His eyes met the steal gray of his father's for a moment before he was thrown into the nearby desk. Blood ran freely down the side of his face from where his head had hit the corner of the desk. Draco slowly tried to climb to his feet but fell back as his vision blurred. He simply stared up at the angry man before him. And shivered at the thought of what the man meant to do to him now.  
Draco had often made his father angry with him. He never seemed able to live up to the man's high expectations. He'd lived his entire life in his father shadow, playing his puppet and getting beatings regularly when he did something wrong. He had often seen his father angry but it had never gone this far before. He stared up at his father. Watched as he pulled out his wand and pointed it down at him. Listened as his father said the single word that caused him so much misery. "Crucio". It was only the second time in Draco's life that the curse had been set on him. His father had enjoyed beating him physically rather than magically.  
Draco gritted his teeth to stop the scream that was threatening to escape. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears. His insides felt as though they were on fire and a thousand burning knives were threatening to carve their way out of his body. He opened his eyes and stared up at his father. Was that humor on his father's face? How he wished Lucius would remove the curse. He stared up at the man before him angered by the sheer look of satisfaction on his fathers face. His eyes did not move from his father until the room around him slowly blurred as he sank into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and glanced around the room. How had he ended up in his bed? He slowly sat up but fell back against his pillows as his head began to pound. He winced as a sharp pain shot through his side and his hands gripped the silk sheets of his bed tightly.  
He jumped slightly at the sound of his door closing and turned to see one of the house elves standing beside his bed.  
"Netty came to make sure Master Draco was alright sir." The small elf said to him.  
"I'm fine Netty. Who brought me back to my rooms?"  
"Netty did sir. During dinner Netty went to stir the fire sir and found Master Draco lying on the floor. So Netty brought Master Draco to his bed sir. Would sir care for some dinner? Netty saved a plate for him sir."  
Draco nodded slowly and the house elf disappeared from his room. Draco tried once again to get up from his bed, this time ignoring the sharp pains in his head. He slowly walked to his private bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. His hair was stained red with blood and he had dried blood running down his face. His skin was paler than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
He picked up a small cloth and ran it under some cool water in his sink. He winced as a sharp pain ran through his head as the damp cloth touched his face. Ignoring the pain he slowly cleaned his wounds and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a large gash across his temple and another down his left cheek. He sighed and brushed his blood stained hair out of his eyes and decided, he needed a shower.  
He walked over to the shower and turned on the water before slowly stripping himself of his blood stained clothing and tossing them away. 


	6. And time goes by

Chapter 5 And time moves slowly on  
  
Draco stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room noticing the tray of food that lay on his bed. He smiled to himself and made a mental note to thank Netty later.  
He walked to his large oak dresser and grabbed a pair of black silk boxers and quickly put them on after removing his towel. After walking over to his standing mirror in the corner of his large room, and making certain that everything was back in its place, he walked to his bed and silently ate the dinner Netty had saved for him.  
After finishing his food he rang for a house elf to come and remove his tray, silently hoping it was Netty so that he could thank her, but it wasn't. Instead it was the old house elf Jinu.  
"Did Master Draco need something sir?" Jinu asked when he entered the room.  
"Yes." Draco said looking over at the small creature, the house elves knew not to be nervous around him. He only treated them badly around his father and that was only because he was expected to. "I have finished my meal and wish to have my tray removed please."  
"Certainly sir." The small elf said. "Jinu will take care of it sir."  
  
The old elf walked over to where Draco sat reclining on his bed and Draco handed the silver tray down to him. "Thank you Jinu."  
The elf smiled as he took the tray and said, "Master Draco is very welcome sir." Before turning and disappearing from the room.  
Draco lay back against his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The weeks went by painfully slowly for Draco. Lord Voldemort made several more visits to the manor and each time Draco was rewarded with the crutiatous curse from the pale man for what he had said the first time.  
Draco now stood looking disgustedly at his relection. He had given up on using healing charms to heal the cuts and bruises he received from his father. Every time he would use one his father would just beat him again and they would be back. He was thankful that the start of term was in three days time but was disgusted by the fact that he had multiple bruises and slashes on his chest and arms as well as a cut on his cheek and one across his temple.  
'Potter'll have a hay day with this one.' He thought slamming his fist into the glass of the mirror causing it to shatter. He looked down at his hand and laughed at the blood that ran down his arm.  
He walked from his room, wrapping a white cloth around his knuckles as he went. It was time for breakfast. He didn't like going to meals any more but knew that if he didn't he would have to deal with the rath of that bastard he was forced to call a father. Lucius.  
There was one high point to his day, however. Today was the day he and his mother were to go to diagon alley to pick up his school supplies. He walked to his mother's room, which was a daily tradition, and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Narcissa's voice said softly.  
He opened the door and walked in to find her at her vanity pinning the last of her hair into place. She turned to look at him and smiled. Though her smiled quickly turned into a frown as she noticed his hand. "What happened, Draco?" She said looking him in the eye.  
Draco looked down at his hand but didn't say anything so she continued, "Did Lucius."  
"No." Draco cut her off. "I did. I couldn't take it anymore so I broke something."  
Narcissa looked at her son sadly. She had seen what Lucius had been putting him through these past weeks. His beatings had never been so severe. Nor had they ever been so frequent and she felt almost guilty for not stepping in to stop Lucius. She could only hope that Draco understood her reasoning.  
"We'll send a house elf up to fix it while we're out today." Draco nodded and she continued. "We should get down to breakfast. You know how your father does not like to be kept waiting." She stood up and walked over to her son taking the arm he offered to her and they turned and left the room.  
  
They entered the dining room and Lucius was already at his place glaring at a picture in the Daily Prophet. Draco tried to see the picture as he walked his mother to her seat but had no luck in doing so. After seating his mother he turned and walked to the other side of the table taking his seat, his eyes never leaving the plate in front of him.  
The meal was served and Draco quickly ate his food, hoping to get out of the house and away from his father as soon as possible.  
"Draco and I are going to Diagon Alley today Lucius." Narcissa said quietly. "Would you care for us to pick anything up for you?"  
Lucius looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet and looked over at his wife. "Nothing that I would trust that boy around." He said looking over at Draco. "You behave for your mother Draco. If I find that you have not you will be punished. Understand?"  
Draco silently nodded but did not look over at his father. He didn't want to risk angering him. Not now at least. Today was a day for him and his mother to spend away from Lucius and he'd be damned if he did anything to mess this day up 


	7. New friends old enemies

**A/N: **Sorry that took so long to get out. I hope everyone likes this chapter!! And thank you to Slytherin Spirit and GottaloveDrakie for reviewing the last chapter. It meant a lot to me and Slytherin Spirit just so you know Alyssa is just going to be a friend but there will be a pairing of DM and someone else but I'm not saying who yet. Alyssa however has a big part to play and shes meant to be an annoying little pain.

**Chapter 6 **

**New friends...old enemies  
  
** "Draco?" Narcissa asked her son as she looked over her shoulder and found that he was still standing in the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron.  
Draco looked up at her and quickly followed her, his eyes on the ground so that his hair fell into his eyes. He kept his hands in his pockets as he followed his mother through the gateway leading to Diagon Alley. His eyes darted from side to side as he walked a few paces behind his mother. He took note of all of the families who were happily buying items for the children for the upcoming school year.  
Draco felt a pang of jealousy as he watched a father lift his young son onto his shoulders. The child couldn't have been over six years old and a delighted smile spread across his young face as he held onto his father.  
Draco looked away quickly and followed his mother into the bookstore. He stood in the doorway and watched as his mother walked up to the clerk and handed him the book list. The man quickly walked around the store collecting the different books on the list and Draco walked quietly over to a small bookcase with a label above it saying 'Journals and Diaries'. Draco had never used a journal before but, for some reason, he felt like it might be a good idea. He reached down and picked up a small black book and quickly walked over and set in on the counter as his mother prepared to pay for everything else.  
"Go wait outside Draco," his mother said when he reached her.  
Without saying a word he turned and walked out of the store and leaned against the wall. He reached his bandaged hand up and brushed his bangs from his face.  
"Hey guys!" Draco looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and sighed. 'Great just what I need,' he thought to himself. Granger, Weasley and Potter were standing not even five feet from him talking excitedly to each other. It had been Granger who had yelled and Draco now found him looking straight into the eyes of the red-haired Weasley who stood beside her.  
"What happened Malferret?" Ron said, glaring at the blond. "Someone finally get sick of you being such a git?"  
"It's none of your business Weasel." Draco said, his voice tired. "Why don't you go pester someone else today. I am not in the mood." He waved his hand at them as though excusing them and looked away. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'now I'm backing down from a fight with the golden trio. Something is seriously wrong with me.'  
"Are you not leaving?" he said angrily looking back at the trio. They were right where they had been before but were talking in quiet voices. His eyes turned icy as his gaze met the brown eyes of Granger.  
After a moment she looked away and resumed her conversation with her two best friends.  
  
"Draco?" someone called. He looked up and came face to face with the girl who had come to the manor with her parents. "It's Alyssa. Alyssa Calloway."  
"I know who you are," he replied coolly. "What do you want?"  
"To talk." Her eyes wander to the bandage on his hand then back up to his face. "What happened?" she asked, her eyes growing concerned.  
"Why would I tell you?"  
"Well, we're probably going to be stuck together quite often now and I thought we should at least be friends. Besides...that's a pretty nasty cut you've got there," as she said this she reached up and traced the cut on his cheek. She looked back into his eyes before continuing, "Is this because of...what you said?"  
Draco's eyes widened slightly, "How did you know about that?"  
"Well Lucius informed my father and I overheard. Do you really not want to follow Draco?" At the boy's nod she continued. "Me neither. But mother and father want me to. Don't want to disgrace the family...What are you staring at!" she said angrily, looking over at the three who stood nearby. "Well?"  
"We'll stare at whatever we wish," Hermione replied, to the shock of her two friends. "What does it matter to you anyway, I wasn't staring at you."  
"No but you were staring at Draco and I don't think he wanted you to."  
"Oh Merlin, It's another Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said with a sigh, bringing her hand to her forehead. "One was more than enough."  
"What's that supposed to mean," Alyssa asked angrily, feeling for some reason. She looked over at Draco who was staring at the other girl, a half murderous half amused look in his eyes.  
"It means that you seem like just another ditzy blond who's going to follow Malfoy around like a lap dog."(A/N: no offense to blonds. I have no problem with them but you know Alyssa's a blond and it just worked) Alyssa's eyes widened in surprise before she threw herself at the other girl, knocking her to the ground.  
A crowd began to form around the two fighting girls and Draco had to suppress a laugh as he watched them and heard Alyssa screaming profanities at the other girl. "Alright I think that's enough," he said as he walked over and pulled the petite blond off the ground. "Trust me, the Mudblood isn't worth it."  
Hermione lifted herself off the ground, her lip bleeding slightly, and glared at the two people who stood before her. At Draco's words the two boy's at her sides jumped forward but she stopped them by grabbing the necks of their shirts and pulling them back.  
Alyssa quietly smoothed the front of her black tank top and looked at the other girl in disgust. "You'll do well to watch your mouth Mudblood. We're not finished."  
"I'd hoped not," Hermione replied with a glare. She wasn't certain exactly what it was but something about the other girl got on her nerves the moment she saw her talking to Malfoy. She turned and walked away from the dark duo and dragged her two friends after her.  
"Well, well," Draco said turning back to Alyssa, "about time someone put the Mudblood in her place."  
Alyssa smiled up at him, "Friends?" she asked extending her hand to him.  
"Friends," he replied as he took her hand in his own.

A/N: I hope everyone liked that chapter. I kinda did. What's up with Hermione? Any guesses? Anyway please please please read and review

Kaydera


End file.
